


Skinny Love

by AcidicMusings



Series: August lives AU [2]
Category: Mission: Impossible (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, August lives, Choking, Hand Jobs, Hurt Ethan, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, a little mushy, dumb men growing attached, ethan centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15697773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicMusings/pseuds/AcidicMusings
Summary: “Hey... what if we just ran away?”Neither said a word at that. It was the loudest silence August ever heard, enough to make his stomach churn. He pursed his lips, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”“No, no, it’s... I have to go,” Ethan said already halfway out the door.





	Skinny Love

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place about a year after A Time and Place and two years after MI: Fallout

Consciousness slowly returned to Ethan. He forced open his heavy lids, the light stings them. It takes a minute for his eyes to adjust and make out the outline of the room around him; beside him, on the nightstand, was a broken ear piece.

For a second he panics, his mind is fuzzy as to how he ended up where he was. Ethan jolts at the feeling of hot breath on the back of his neck. The movement is enough to stir the person next to him.

“Ethan?”

He sighed in relief, _August_. He pushed himself up, causing his abdomen to clench in pain. Ethan scanned the room; over on the small table was a bottle of alcohol, a bloody looking needle and floss, and a couple of blood soaked rags. “What happened?” Ethan grit out, he trailed his fingers to his midsection to feel a couple of stitches.

“You tell me,” August said, propping himself up onto his elbows. “You came in here, all bloody and shot up. While I was stitching you up, you passed out.”

Ethan squeezed his eyes shut as bits and pieces came back to him. His mission had been to track down a new agent who had been kidnapped. The kidnapper, Miller Overton, had taken them under the belief that the agent had been privy to some highly classified information regarding the IMF program. Overton had tried to auction off the agent in a back channel on the deep web.

Benji tracked Overton’s IP address to an apartment Nuremberg, Germany. Before boarding the plane over he sent a message to August to meet him at the Hilton the following night. It went sideways once Ethan cornered Overton on the roof of the apartment building...

__

_“Let’s not do this the hard way, we have you cornered,” Ethan called to Overton. Just over his shoulder he could make out the blue “H” of the Hilton. Ethan felt a pang in his chest, knowing August was there, waiting. He snapped out of the thought at the sight of Overton pulling a gun from his waistband and steadily holding it towards him._

__

_Overton took a stepped back closer to the edge of the building. “I’d rather kill myself than go with you. A life time in prison without parole...” he said with distaste, his lip curled down._

__

_Ethan took a cautious step forward and raised his hands slightly, “don’t be hasty. I’m sure if you come quietly and easily, there may be a possibility of parole,” He said, lying through his teeth. He’s seen plenty of men like Overton; plenty smart, but too compulsive to think things through fully. “You won’t shoot me. You know the consequences,” Ethan continued as he slowly approached him._

__

_Once he was close enough he lunged for the gun. He wrapped his hand around the barrel, just behind the forward sight. Overton jerked in surprise and pulled the trigger twice._

__

_Instinctively Ethan reared back and clipped the man in the jaw. Overton dropped the gun and tumbled back onto the edge. “I’m not going down without you,” he hissed as he desperately grabbed at Ethan’s shirt, and yanked him forward. Together they tipped over the ledge._

__

_His ear piece erupted in a tangle of screams as he braced himself for impact. The five stories passed like a blur, his breath caught in his throat as he watched Overton smash against the pavement seconds before himself._

__

_The impact knocked the wind out of his chest. He gasped in a breath as he attempted to move but couldn’t. Below him Overton’s body was mangled from both blows, but his face was twisted into a sick grin. Ethan shakily pushed himself up, almost falling back down. Around him people started gathering, reminding him that he was in a metropolitan area._

__

_“Ethan!” Benji yelled frantically into his ear piece. “Stay down we’re coming to get you.”_

__

_Ethan thought back to the roof top; the Hilton seemed at most 2 blocks away. He wanted August._

“I called this man’s bluff and I got shot and pulled off a building,” Ethan finally replied. “In my dazed state I guess I wanted you.”

August leaned in and pressed his cheek against Ethan’s thigh. “I fuckin’ hate you. Making me sew you up with floss,” he said with no mirth. “How are you going to explain this one to your little buddies.”

“I’ll figure it out.”

“Same old Ethan Hunt, always has a plan.”

Ethan maneuvered out of August’s touch and rolled out of the bed. He winced at the ache that consumed his body. “Can I borrow a shirt?”

“Go ahead,” August said restraining a smile as Ethan pulled on his shirt. It was loose and ill-fitting on the other, but it filled him with satisfaction. “Hey... what if we just ran away?”

Neither said a word at that. It was the loudest silence August ever heard, enough to make his stomach churn. He pursed his lips, “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

“No, no, it’s... I have to go,” Ethan said already halfway out the door.

—

Only three times did Ethan honestly consider retiring- Julia, Ilsa, and now August.

When he first retired with Julia he was happy- they were happy. But Ethan was his own worst enemy; every time something bad would happen in some far off place in the world he could only sit and wonder if he could have stopped it. Eventually Julia began to notice and their marriage soon became tainted.

With Ilsa he came close to retiring. He didn’t take her seriously the first time she asked him in the metro when they were taking on Lane. But the second time after they stopped the plutonium bombs from going off, he almost went through with it. He loved Ilsa as a person, a _friend_. Yet, he couldn’t seem to develop romantic feelings for her.

August, unlike Julia and Ilsa, he fell for him in pieces. Unconsciously at first, then slowly until the realization dawned on him all at once. Maybe it was the way August would melt into his touch, or how his kisses made Ethan’s palms sweaty, that did him in.

When August had asked him to run away with him, Ethan almost said yes. But Ethan wouldn’t let himself be labeled a rouge agent, and retiring didn’t seem as awful as it did two years ago.

He has his resignation turned in within the end of week.

The team threw him a nice little retirement party, they even roped in Will to come. “So what do you plan on doing with all your free time now?” Benji asked when they had a moment alone.

“I heard Italy is nice this time of year,” Ethan said, his mind wondering to the image of an olive-skinned August on some Italian beach. As of tonight, he’d be officially Dimitri Baker.

—

Ethan’s already in the room when August gets there. This time he’s chosen the Crowne Plaza Zürich. For a second there’s a surprised look on August’s face as he lingers by the doorway, “You’re here early.”

“I’ve had some free time,” He said, pulling August towards him. The corner of August’s mouth twitched up, but he remained silent. Almost unsure.

“Sorry about Nuremberg-” he started but Ethan shushed him. He cupped a hand around the back of his head and brushed his lips against the other’s teasingly. August kissed back impatiently as he trailed his hand up Ethan’s arm.

Ethan drew away from the kiss, trailing kisses along his jaw. He slid his hand up along the back of August’s head until he reached his curls. His fingers curled into them as he pulled August’s head back to press wet kisses to the curve of his neck.

Unworried about leaving marks, he sucks and nibbles at the alabaster skin. He can feel the vibrations of August’s groan under his lips, it makes Ethan hum back in satisfaction. He flattens his tongue against the blossoming bruises before he pulls away.

“Come on,” Ethan murmured as he backed August up against the bed. Ethan’s fingers snaked past the top of August’s waistline to untuck his shirt. He has no qualms against ripping it open and watching the buttons fly in every direction.

“Fucker,” August said as he did the same to Ethan in retaliation before eagerly shrugging off the ruined shirt. His hands skimmed Ethan’s chest, across the ridges of muscle to touch his stitches. August pressed his fingers against the puckered flesh, just enough to make them ache. “Don’t you ever do that again, Ethan,” he said in a dark, smoky voice.

Ethan cupped a hand around the side of his neck, his fingers brushing along August’s jaw. “I won’t, baby, I won’t,” he said apologetically as he kissed him again. Their teeth clanked together almost painfully, but he didn’t back away.

August hooked his fingers into Ethan’s belt loops and dragged him down onto the bed. Ethan pulled August’s hands away and pinned them above his head. “Be good for me,” he said, letting them go. August crossed his hands at the wrists and balled his hands into fist as if a rope was binding them.

Ethan’s fingers brushed lower, tugging the other’s pants down. August’s breath hitched at the feeling of Ethan’s warm breath at the base of his cock, only once before had the man sucked him off.

His fingers curled around the head, spreading precum down his length. “You’re so wet,” Ethan said filthily as he dragged his tongue along the underside. August almost came at the sight of Ethan’s lips stretching around his cock as he went down on him.

__

_“Ah- Ethaaan,_ ” he hissed, using every ounce of self-control he has left to not thrust up into the warm mouth around him. Ethan sensed his struggle and gripped his hips bruisingly, holding him down onto the bed. He hallowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head.

August shuddered feeling Ethan hum around his dick and move a hand from his hip to curl back around the base. He started to pump his hand to match the rhythm of his mouth as the other started to unravel. August pressed his face into the bed knowing he couldn't last much longer.

Ethan’s own arousal peaked at the sound of August’s restrained moans. August broke his position and pulled Ethan’s hand from his hip to his throat. “Please,” He moaned, his head tilting back to expose his throat.

“Don’t cum until I say,” Ethan said with a raw voice as he pulled away. He kept a steady pace with his hand on August’s cock. His hand tightened around August’s throat; Ethan watched, mesmerized at the sight of August’s face growing a faint pink. “You’re doing so good just a little longer.”

“Come on, cum for me,” he said with a flick of his wrist. August’s swollen lips parted into a silent moan as his cum painted his and Ethan’s chests.

August sucked in a breath as Ethan eased his grip. He lurched up to smash his lips against Ethan’s, uncaring that he could taste himself. “Let me,” He said into the kiss as he pushed his hand down the other’s pants.

“Y-Yeah,” Ethan groaned, his head dropping against the junction of August’s neck and shoulder. After a couple tugs he came with a low moan into August’s hand.

They collapsed in a tangle of limbs, panting and touching. After they both caught their breaths, they adjusted themselves into a more comfortable position; Ethan with his back to the head board while August rested comfortably against his chest.

 _How’s better than anytime to break the news_ , Ethan thought. He gently tugged at August’s curls to stir the other out of his post-sex daze.

“Yeah?” He asked, craning his neck to look up at Ethan.

“So I can’t run away with bu-“

August cut him off, “like I said before it was stupid to ask that of you. I really should have thought it out before springing it onto you.” He started as Ethan wrapped an arm around him.

“Easy, let me finish. As I was saying, I thought about what you said. I can’t run away from my country, so I decided to retire.”

“I didn’t force you to retire did I? I know you live for what you do.”

“I’ve been considering it a bit. Yes, I do like what I do, but I’m also not in my 20s anymore. I want to settle down, not to mention my arthritis is getting worse,” Ethan explained. August twisted around to face him.

“So you’re officially out?”

“Yes,” he said feeling lighter than he has been in years.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope this is a worthy follow up to A Time and Place. 
> 
> Kudos are appreciated and comments are loved. Come visit me on tumblr @chutedeicarus for updates, questions, discuss topics, or even to leave me prompts


End file.
